What if I told you ? (english version)
by LovelyCamille
Summary: One Shot Aragorn/Legolas


Hi everyone ! This is my english version of my french one shot **What if I told you ?**! I will probably do a following story. Tell me if you like it or not ! All critisicm are allowed and accepted ! (Sorry for my english ! If something not clear is, please tell me...) Enjoy your reading !

* * *

**What if I told you ?**

The effervescent moon was imperceptibly reflecting over the big lake, mingling with the darkness of the night and her hazy devils. The trees around it seemed to hiss their despair. The Forest of Mirkwood was strangely very agitated this evening. Maybe she felt the sadness of the being who was coming to pray at the edge of the lake. Since a few months now, the joy and gaiety of the sinda elf had disappeared. He languished himself, its dreary and dull days were long passing and nobody couldn't do anything about it. His life had no purpose since the man of his dreams and nights, his loyal comrade and friend, had seized his heart.

_What if I told you who I really was ?_  
_What if I let you in on my charade ?_  
_And what if I told you what was really going on ?_  
_And no more masks and no more parts to play_

He never should have been love him. Falling in love was probably the worst thing that he ever did. Especially of him. He couldn't remember the first time he felt something that seemed so vague, a distant memory but his feelings growing every day. How could it happen? Himself didn't know the answer. Feelings had settled stealthily but surely in his heart. Initially, he didn't understand what was happening. He thought it pass, but it did grow on the contrary of what he tought. As a poison seeping through his veins, killing him slowly. Letting him agonizing in silence infront of such disclosures. But the elf knew that the human would never love him back, never more than a pure and sincere friendship. And that made him cry out in rage, this torture him to an unimaginable degree. He was bleeding so much inside that nothing could stop the continuing outflow. He suffered as no naked elf ever suffered from love. So every night he was coming to the edge of the lake and was thinking. Imagining his love to his sides, enclosing his frail arms around him and loving him with all his soul. Telling him how crazy he was about him and his smiles filled with malice and tenderness. Asking him to stay with him for the rest of their lives, forever. He knew that this would never be real. His friend was promised to the beautiful Arwen, the only daughter of Elrond, the evening star. And once the ring destroyed, he would marry her and become King of Gondor, loved by all, inheriting of the most beautiful treasures and give beautifuls heirs to govern the Middles Earths. How a simple elvish prince could compete with such conditions?

_And what if I told you that it's just a front ?_  
_To hide the insecurities I have_  
_What if I told you that I'm not as strong ?_  
_As I like to make believe I am_

The Prince of Mirkwood left his obscure thoughts. The wind had softened, only a light breeze came to his sweet face. He watched the moon and closed his eyes. He was feeling so alone, so lost, so destroyed. Suddenly he felt salty beads rolling down his cheeks, a bitter taste came to meet his lips. He was crying. And he didn't know what to do. His love was a few places here, probably resting to regain his strength for the next day. The golden-haired elf smiled thinking about his brave warrior who was probably tormenting about the destruction of the evil ring in his luxurious room. He was so bold, so daring, so adventurous, all what the elf was cherishing deep within his being. When he was in his presence his heart made him feel a variety of sensations, every moment spent with him was always stronger. Thus, he was in love with his faithful friend.

A rustle came to disrupt the calm that prevailed. The elf turned his head sharply on each side, waiting for a sign of the newcomer. Lost in his thoughts, his hearing had not captured the movements of the being before he came. He jumped gracefully and nimbly but remaining cautious. Anyone could see him, the trees were deciduous enough to hide more than one malevolent being.

"- Do not feel so vulnerable, my friend, it's only me."

With the agreement of the voice, Legolas gasped and seemed faint. He quickly brushed his cheek, wiping away the traces of his passing last tears and turned around. He was trying to take a firm voice.

"- What are you doing here Aragorn ?

- Are you not glad to see me here ? "

Aragorn was wearing a mischievous smile he had the secret of and Legolas didn't understand anything. So many questions were jostling in his head. Confused he tried to utter a word but nothing came out of his mouth.

"- Nice place, the ranger marked a pose. What were you doing at such a late hour ?

- I was thinking. "

No sooner said, he immediately regretted. His friend didn't have to know that he was the object of his torments. And even fewer know the reason of his presence here. But before he could rectify his words, Aragorn inquired.

"- For what are you so worried my dear friend ?"

On the emphasis of "dear friend" the elf shivered. He met his eyes. He was feeling paralyzed. His heart was pounding, letting him no respite. He wanted to confess him, he wanted to tell him how he couldn't stand the distance between them. He wanted to tell him how he felt and wanted more than friendship between them. He wanted to shout it to him, to sing it to him, to whisper it to him, to murmur it to him, to mean it to him, to prove it to him, to show it to him. He just wanted to tell him that he was his world, his heart, his life. He was dying of love for him. Whatever he becomes the future King of Gondor or of the universe, he didn't give a damn about it, he just wanted to reveal his feelings and to be love in return. But it was stronger than him. He couldn't say it this way. He was fearing more than anything to be rejected and he wouldn't stand it. He was silent then.

_There's so much I wanna say_  
_But I'm so scared to give away_  
_Every little secret that I hide behind_  
_Would you see me differently ?_  
_And would that be such a bad thing ?_  
_I wonder what it would be like_  
_If I told you_

Aragorn was starring at him. He no longer knew what to think of his friend now. And seeing him in the moonlight, sad for any reason, made him want to tightly squeeze him in his arms, to comfort him and to whisper him words that soothed his pain. He slowly approached him. As he was advancing, the elf was going backwards, so he hit a tree.

"- Are you afraid of me ?" the ranger said in a gentle voice.

Legolas didn't know what to think or how to react. Why was he retreating to the future king ? He wondered if his friend had seen the feelings he had for him, and he soon had the answer. Estel looked him straight in the eyes probing his look filled with unspoken love and understood the cause of the grief of his friend. Then slowly and against all odds he put his lips on hers. Immediately the fine hands of the elf came on each side of his face. He began to caress lovingly the rough cheeks of his lover. It is with an infinite tenderness that the ranger begged the access to the mouth of his lover, to gently explore the delights of it. Soon their eager tongues mingled with each other and their kiss became more intense. However there was no brutality in it. A perfect fusion was building. The blond elf was at the height of happiness while his companion discovered with passion the pleasures of love. Breathless, they had to separate, what each of them immediately regretted. Legolas stared into the beautiful blue orbs of his friend and read an amazing pure satisfaction.

"- I was waiting for this moment for a long time." whispered the human at the ear of his lover.

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Legolas felt a wave of happiness through his body. "He is finally to me," thought the elf. Aragorn saw the eyes of his elf shinning with happiness and he realized that for months he tried to hide his feelings, pushing them deeper in himself not to suffer but that evening he felt finally filled.

"- I love you, Legolas Greenleaf, whispered Aragorn."

To answer, the elf only kissed him passionately. He was feeling that his whole life, he had waited for this words. He felt a huge weight releasing of his chest.

None of them was thinking of tomorrow and the consequences. Nothing more happened that night. Only two people standing hand in hand but hopelessly insane of each other. **_Forever?_**

* * *

**REVIEWS ? :D**


End file.
